Mxyzptlk Vs Scottsman
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon growing bored of messing with the Toon Manor residents; Mxyzptlk decides to try and mess with the Scottsman, but quickly regrets it when he's mistaken for a baby. Meanwhile; Wart and his girlfriend Officer Strong go on a vacation to a resort planet, but find that Dominator has big plans for the planet.
1. Mxyzptlk's New Target

In the Toon Manor laundry room; Spongebob was placing his laundry in the washing machine.

"Doing the laundry, doing the laundry." Spongebob sang.

He then closed the washer and was about to turn it on when he heard a banging sound.

The sponge became confused.

"Huh?" said Spongebob.

He opened the washing machine and Mxyzptlk popped out.

"TA DA!" yelled Mxyzptlk.

Spongebob just moaned.

The imp became confused.

"Nothing? Check out my soap opera." said Mxyzptlk.

He started singing in a foreign language as bubbles came out of his mouth.

Spongebob didn't do anything but just stare at Mxyzptlk bored.

The Imp sighed.

"Seriously?" He asked and huffed, "FINE I'LL LEAVE!"

He then vanished.

With Ben and Kai; the two were at the pool and relaxing together.

The two then saw a shark fin in the pool.

"SHARK!" yelled Kai.

The fin popped out of the water, revealing it was Mxyzptlk with a fake shark fin on his head while huming the Jaws theme song.

The two groaned.

Mxyzptlk became confused.

"What, what, what's the big idea?" said Mxyzptlk.

"It's been two weeks since that Wart character sent you back to the fifth dimension, we don't know or care about how you managed to cheat your way out of your ninty day sentance, but the fact that you're bugging us doesn't bother us since we're very used to being bugged all the time." said Ben.

Mxyzptlk groaned and vanished.

In the kitchen Lynn Sr was cooking his famous Lasagna and smiled.

"There we go, one famour lasagna coming up." said Lynn Sr.

He placed the lasagna in the oven before closing it.

The oven opened up again and Mxyzptlk popped out.

"TA DA!" yelled Mxyzptlk.

Lynn Sr just closed the door with Mxy on it.

"And people say I'm rude." Mxyzptlk said while the oven was opening up like it was talking.

With Penny and her Uncle they were training.

"Go, Go gadget copter." said Gadget.

But instead of his copter coming out of his hat; a missle fired out of it and into a bedroom.

"Wowzers." said Gadget.

Penny groaned.

Mxyzptlk then popped out of Gadget's hat.

"Bunny rabbit." said Mxyzptlk.

Penny pushed the imp back in.

With Sonic; he was in his bed napping.

Mxyzptlk then appeared and was about to do something, only for Sonic to pull a pistol out in his sleep and aim it at the imp.

The imp looked at the barrel and read something.

"This gun can kill anyone from the fifth dimension, so don't try it Gilbert." Mxy said.

Mxyzptlk became confused.

"Who's Gilbert?" He asked.

He groaned before vanishing.

Sonic then pulled the trigger and a flag with the word 'bang' came out of the barrel.

He chuckled in his sleep.

With Lucy she was playing cards with her bat Fang and a ghost.

"Any threes?" said Lucy.

Fang shook his head.

Lucy groaned and pulled out a guard which had Mxyzptlk as a king.

"Hail to the king baby." said Mxyzptlk.

Lucy ripped the card up.

In the attic; Lincoln was trying to play with a paddle ball, but couldn't hit the ball.

"Blasted vintage toys." said Lincoln.

Mxyzptlk popped out of a box.

"Those things are always defective." said Mxyzptlk.

Lincoln then managed to hit the ball which in turn hit the imp in the eye.

"OW!" yelled Mxyzptlk.

With Lola and Lana they were having a tea party.

"Can't believe you tricked me into doing this." said Lana.

Lola chuckled.

"Needed to convince you someone. Now about foreign relationships." said Lola.

Mxyzptlk who was dressed like an American Doll held a tea cup up.

"I say we kill the poor to keep the rich thriving. NOW WHERE'S MY SCALDING HOT TEA!?" yelled the imp.

The twins glared at the Imp.

Lola then poured tons of hot tea on the imp's crotch, making him scream.

Later; he was in a doctor office with a Red Guy.

"So you allowed a six year old girl to pour actual hot tea on your crotch while playing tea party?" said Red Guy.

"WHO USES REAL HOT TEA FOR A PRETEND TEA PARTY!" shouted the Imp. "EVEN I THNK THATS INSANE!"

"You're talking to someone who has done that." said Red Guy.

Mxy groaned.

"Nevermind." said Mxy.

"Well the good news is that there was no serious damage done." said Red Guy.

"What's the bad news?" said Mxy.

Red Guy smirked.

"You've got a hefty medical bill coming your way." said Red Guy.

Mxyzptlk became shocked.

"WHAT, JUST FOR HOT TEA ON A CROTCH!?" yelled Mxy, "THAT'S HIGHWAY ROBBERY!"

"I'm a doctor, not a magician." said Red Guy.

Mxy is mad and punched him.

Later; the imp walked out of the building with an ice pack on his crotch area.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, that's refreshing." said Mxy.

He then sighed.

"But's it's getting borning to bug everyone in that mansion if they're to aware of me showing up. I need someone else to annoy endlessly, but who?" said Mxyzptlk.

He heard some terrible bagpipe music and turned to see the Scottsman playing his bagpipes on a bench.

He then smirked.

"Perfect." said Mxy.

He vanished.

The Scottsman continued playing his bagpipes.

He smiled.

"Aw yeah, the instrument of true warriors." said the Scottsman.

Mxyzptlk then appeared sitting on the same bench.

"More like the instrument of tone deaf morons." said Mxyzptlk.

Scottsman became shocked.

"WHA!" yelled the Scottsman, "WHAT IN BONNY BLAZES IS THIS?! A baby who thinks he's a business man? That ain't right."

He started waving his arms around on the imp and moved them away, revealing that Mxy was was now in a diaper with a baby bottle in his hands.

The man laughed.

"That is so cute." said Scottsman.

Mxy saw this and is completely shocked.

"HEY!" yelled Mxy.

Scottsman then hugged the imp.

"I'm going to take you home and raise you like the son I never had." said Scottsman.

Mxy gulped.


	2. Vacation

In Wart's apartment; the warthog was taking a shower.

He turned off the water and exited the shower before wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Oh yeah, just what I needed." said Wart.

He then smiled before exiting the bathroom and entered his bedroom before walking into his closet.

The warthog then exited the closet dressed in a tie dye shirt, blue shutter shades shades, tan cargo shots, and red sandles.

"Groovy." said Wart.

He then heard a knocking sound and walked over to the fire exit to see an African American man knocking on his window.

The man became shocked.

"Hey you're not Beth." said the man.

"Other side of the building, eight floors up, first window on the left." said Wart.

The man nodded.

"Thanks." he said before climbing down the fire escape.

Wart shook his head.

"The nerve of such people never bothering to enter through the main entrance to see someone." said Wart.

He then sighed.

"I could use a vacation from all this." said Wart.

A knocking sound was heard.

Wart walked over to the door and opened it to see Officer Strong in a blue tank top, black yoga pants, and white slip on shoes.

"Good news, I finally got a vacation." said Strong.

Wart became confused.

"How'd you pull that off?" said Wart.

 **Flashback**

Last night; Officer Strong in her police uniform kicked the door of a house down and entered the house with a pistol out.

She then looked in one room and aimed her gun.

The woman laughed.

"Finally got you." said Strong.

She then fired three shots as a male cop with brown hair entered shocked.

"What the hell did you do that for?" the mail cop said sounding like Diedrich Bader.

Turns out that Strong shot a telemarketer machine.

"This things been keeping the entire city awake all night long, I had to get out of the shower seven times because of it, seven times." said Strong.

Then Mr Krabs who's home was broken into by the cops saw the telemarketer and became shocked as he approached it.

"Hey, who shot me telemarketing machine?" said Mr. Krabs.

He saw the cops and became shocked.

"Er, me daughter's telemarketing machine." said Mr. Krabs.

Strong then gave Mr. Krabs a citation.

"See you in court Mr Krabs." said Strong.

Mr. Krabs was shocked.

"What? You can't force me to go to court." said Mr. Krabs.

"I can, and I will." said Strong.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Oh yeah, I remember that telemarketing machine. I had to pay 50 dollars everytime I was called." said Wart.

Strong nodded.

"I'll bet." said Strong.

"Pretty sure everyone was paying 50 dollars per telemarketing call." said Wart.

He pulled out some brochures of planets.

"Alright, now where to?" said Wart.

Strong grabbed a brochure and started looking through it.

"Ooh, this place has singing clams." said Strong.

"Yeah, but they charge you tons of money just to get them to sing." said Wart.

He looked at one brochure.

"This planet has sunlight that lasts all day long, 31." said Wart.

Strong looked at Wart.

He looked at his girlfriend.

"It's what you get when you had 24 and 7." said Wart.

"That doesn't make any sense." said Strong.

Wart nodded.

"It does to me." He said.

Strong rolled her eyes and walked to Wart.

"You know it's actually 24/7 right?" said Strong.

"Shut up baby, you know you love when I make statements that make no sense." said Wart.

Strong became mad.

"Don't tell me to shut up. Do you know what happened to the last guy who told me to shut up?" said Strong.

Wart became mad.

"WHAT!?" yelled Wart.

Later; the two were in Wart's bed and underneath the blankets without any clothes on panting from exhaustion.

"That was incredible." said Strong.

"Shut up." Wart said flirtatiously.

Later; the two walked out of the bedroom fully clothed.

"So how do we get to that planet?" said Strong.

"My sister has a space ship at her beach house. We could use that." said Wart.

The two walked to the door.

"Fishfins, we're going to be gone for a weekend, so keep the place clean." said Wart.

Fishfins who was on his computer nodded.

"Alright." said Fishfins.

Wart noticed his roommate on the computer and shook his head.

"He needs a new hobby." said Wart.

He and Strong walked out the apartment and Fishfins pulled out his smart phone before dialing a number and putting it to his ear as a split screen with King Butterfly using a telephone appeared.

"King Butterfly, it's Fishfins. Order up some kegs of beer and call the guys, I've got Wart's apartment all weekeend." said Fishfins.

King Butterfly nodded.

"Sure thing." said King Butterfly.

On the planet Wart and Strong were heading to; tons of aliens were relaxing.

Then a spaceship landed before it opened up and Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Rocksteady, Joker, Brainiac, and Dominator exited the ship.

"Alright everyone clear off, we're taking over." said Dominator.

The aliens became confused.

Dominator groaned.

"Rocksteady." said Dominator.

Rocksteady picked up a Lewodan and managed to break it's back, shocking everyone.

"Kind lady said to leave planet." Rocksteady.

Everyone nodded before running off and tons of ships flew off.


	3. Part of the Family

At the Scottsmans home; the machine gun legged man entered the house with the imp.

"Here we are sonny, yer new home." said the Scottsman.

Mxy gulped and looked around.

"What am I gonna do?" Thought the Imp.

He did some thinking.

"You're going to love it here boy, you'll have tons of sisters." said Scottsman.

"I've already seen a family with tons of daughters." Mxyzptlk thought.

Just then rumbling noises are heard and all of the Scottsman daughters Flora, Isla, Maeve, Murdina, Ardbey, Fiona, Assie, Bonnie, Lorna, Mawina, Shona, Nora, Piesil, Shanath, Euspeth, Edme, Freya, Gilbartha, Gesha, Grizela, Innes, Dawntha, Cora, Davina, Kina, Oban, Bradana, Murdina and Alana came in.

Mxy became shocked by all the females.

"HOLY CRAP, THAT IS A TON OF DAUGHTERS!" Mxy thought.

The girls became confused.

"What is that baby doing here Dad?" said Flora.

Scottsman chuckled.

"This here's your new baby brother." said Scottsman, "Loch."

"My name is Mxyzptlk you buffoon." Mxy thought.

Fiona looked at Mxyzptlk.

"I don't know Daddy he doesn't look like a baby to me." saod Fiona.

Mxyzptlk smiled.

"She makes sence." Thought Mxyzptlk.

Scottsman became confused.

"How so?" said Scottsman.

"Look in his diaper." said Fiona.

Scottsman opened up Mxy's diaper and became shocked.

"What the? He's got a bush in his diaper." said Scottsman.

His daughters groaned.

"Seriously?" said Fiona.

Mxyzptlk burped loudly.

Scottsman laughed.

"He's surpassed me already." said Scottsman.

"Oh man." Thought Mxy.

The imp then held his hands up before making a blaster appear and aiming at the Scottsman.

"Alright, time for you to die." thought Mxyzptlk.

Everyone became shocked.

Scottsman chuckled before taking the blaster away.

"Such a wee baby, wanting to play cowboys and indians already." said Scottsman.

The Imp is mad.

"Asshole." He thought.

He then farted.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoo, this thing needs a diaper change." said Scottsman.

Mxy became shocked.

"OH GOD, I'M SCREWED!" Mxy thought.


	4. Dominator's Plan

Back on the same resort planet; a spaceship similar to an Imperial Cruiser landed on the planet and Wart and Officer Strong exited the ship.

"Here we are, Planet Sunlight Resort." said Wart.

Strong looked around.

"This place seems empty." said Strong.

"Normally this place is packed during this time of year." said Wart, "And it's winter time on Earth."

He pulled out a pistol and cocked it.

Strong saw this.

"Why're you doing that?" said Strong.

"It's to quiet here, might mean that something isn't right." said Wart.

He aimed his gun.

"Besides I brought this just in case." said Wart.

"Didn't we promise no guns on this vacation?" said Strong.

"Oh yeah." Wart said before reaching for Strong and pulling out a pistol bigger then his gun from her, "We did."

Strong chuckled nervously.

"Someone planted that on me." said Strong.

Wart nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Wart before showing his pistol again, "Also this is only my traveling pistol."

He then pulled out a pistol bigger then Strong's pistol.

"Here's my real pistol." said Wart.

Strong chuckled.

"You must have been looking at the wrong pistol." Strong said before pulling out a pistol much bigger then Wart's pistol, and her arm.

Wart gasped in shock.

"Okay then, you win." said Wart, "Now lets find out what's going on."

The two walked off.

Later; they appeared at a hot tub and looked around.

"Seems normal." said Wart.

"Yeah." said Strong.

The warthog looked at the hot tub, stripped down to a pair of red swim shorts and got in the tub before bubbles started forming.

Wart sighed.

"Very nice." said Wart.

Strong noticed everything.

"Please tell me you're not making the bubbles." said Strong.

"Nah baby, the bubbles in these hot tubs form on their own when someone gets in." said Wart.

He pulled out the brochure and gave it to Strong who looked at it.

She smiled.

"Yeah that makes sense." said Strong.

Later; she was in a two piece blue bikini and in the hot tub with Wart.

Wart is shocked by that.

Strong noticed this.

"We're on a planet with 24/7 sunlight might as well." said Strong.

Wart nodded.

"True." He said.

With Megavolt and Quackerjack; the two were pumping tons of waste into the oceans and swimming pools.

Quackerjack laughed.

"Oh yeah, causing tons of polution on an unknown planet." said Quackerjack.

"And with no one on this planet." said Megavolt.

Then a messanger bird appeared.

"Messange for Megavolt and Quackerjack." said the bird.

The two villains became confused.

"A messanger bird? When did we start using one of those?" said Megavolt.

"I'd say after Nega Duck blew the budget on a ton of machete's." said Quackerjack.

He clapped his hands and the bird became shocked before turning to the right with a hand up.

"How do you work this thing?" the bird said sounding like Dominator.

The bird turned to the left.

"Speak into it's ear." the bird said sounding like Brainiac.

The bird looked forward.

"Even I know that, and I'm insane." the bird said sounding like Joker before doing the clown prince of crime's signature laugh.

The two villains looked at each other.

"You think there's something big going on?" said Quackerjack.

Megavolt scoffed.

"As if, it's not like there's going to be two people chilling in a hot tub close to our area." said Megavolt.

"There are two people chilling in a hot tub close to your area." the bird said sounding like Dominator.

The rat and duck became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Megavolt.

The bird grabbed Megavolt's nose before squeezing it.

"You heard me, if you don't get them off this planet, then I'll tell the court to put you on jury duty." said the bird.

The Villains gulp.

"Alright." said Quackerjack.

"Good." said the bird.

He let go of Megavolt before sqauking.

"End of message." said the bird.

Later; the two approached the hot tub Wart and Strong were in.

The two villains are shocked and angry.

"Those two are the one's causing trouble?" said Megavolt.

"Time for them to die." said Quackerjack.

The two slowly approached Wart and Strong, only for the two to come out of the hot tub and grab the villains, shocking them.

"Start talking, what're you doing here?" said Wart.

"You'll never get me to talk." said Megavolt.

"No?" said Wart.

"No." said Megavolt.

"Alright." said Wart.

He then dipped Megavolt into the hot tub, causing the rat to scream and short out.

Wart pulled Megavolt out of the tub.

"Still won't talk?" said Wart.

"Never." said Megavolt.

"Suit yourself." said Wart.

He dipped Megavolt back in the water and the rat shorted out and screamed.

Wart pulled Megavolt out of the tub.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk." said Megavolt.

Quackerjack groaned.

"Tattle tell." said Quackerjack.

"Dominator is planning on turning this entire planet into a factory in order to expand her own army of bots." said Megavolt.

Wart became confused.

"Isn't that why she has Eggman?" said Wart.

Megavolt became confused.

"Yeah that's a good question." He said.

"Alright, now that you got what you wanted, let us go." said Quackerjack.

Wart and Strong looked at each other.

Later; Megavolt and Quackerjack were tied up next to each other and in the hot tub as Megavolt was shorting out, also electrocuting Quackerjack.

The Joker Duck is shocked.

"This is uncalled for." said Quackerjack.

Wart and Strong were filming everything with their camera's.

The two also laugb d and high dived each other.

"Best idea ever." said Strong.

"Amen." said Wart, "But are our bullying ways on these two causing them go crazy?"

The two thought about it before smiling.

"Totally worth it." the two said.


	5. Toon Manor Misses Mxyzptlk

Back with Mxyzptlk; the fifth dimension imp was in a baby crib.

"This is freaking embarrasing." the imp thought.

He looked around and he saw a teddy bear.

"I gotta escape." said Mxy. "But how?"

He then sighed.

"I bet those people at the manor are glad I'm gone." said Mxy.

Meanwhile at the manor; everyone was relaxing and Lisa was looking around.

"Man it's quiet here." She said.

Lori nodded.

"Oh yeah, this is how life is without an imp from the fifth dimension." said Lori, "The best."

Cat was currently buliding a card tower.

"And now I can finish up my card tower without that imp interrupting me." said Cat.

Dog nodded.

"True and I can finish my novel as well." said Dog.

Lori turned to Dog.

"Your writing a Novel?" She asked.

"Nope I'm eating one." He said shocking Lori. "War and Peace. A tough one."

Lori stared at Dog still in shock as cricket chirps were heard.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Lori.

Dog then pulled out Cri-Kee who was chirping and the book War and Peace which was half eaten.

"Nope." said Dog.

In the excersise room; Sonic was on a tredmill running very fast.

"Oh yeah this is great. I'm not annoyed by that Imp and I can go fast." He said, "Again."

Lynn Jr entered the room and got on a tredmill before running as well.

"Enjoying life as well?" said Sonic.

"Oh yeah, I just played a one person basketball game without the ball being turned into an eagle and flying off." said Lynn.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Lynn managed to throw a basket ball into a hoop and Lincoln flipped a score card from 102 to 105.

Then Salem, Colosso, Snoopy, and Woodstock who were dressed like cheerleaders started cheering.

However before Lynn Jr can do anything else, the ball turned into a bald eagle and flew off but Salam caught him and ate the Eagle.

"Mmm, tasty." said Salem.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Whoops, wrong cutaway." said Lynn.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Lynn managed to throw a basket ball into a hoop and Lincoln flipped a score card from 102 to 105.

Then Salem, Colosso, Snoopy, and Woodstock who were still dressed like cheerleaders started cheering.

Lynn looked around and sighed.

"Much better." said Lynn.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic nodded.

"I see." said Sonic.

"Yeah, it's the most fun I've had in the last three days." said Lynn.

With Ben and Kai the two were relaxing and kissing.

"Best time ever with no interruptions." said Ben.

Kai nodded.

"Oh yeah, worth it." said Kai.

"Plus Mxy isn't here to ruin it like he usually does." said Ben.

"Yeah." said Kai.

The two resumed making out.

In the hanger; Smokescreen was shooting tons of Decepticon targets.

"OH YEAH THIS IS GREAT AND THAT IMP ISN'T HERE TO TURN MY BLASTER INTO ANYTHING LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES!" He shouted.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Smokescreen was at some type of gun range and shooting tons of targets.

The imp then appeared and chuckled.

"This is going to be fun." said Mxyzptlk.

He then zapped Scmokescreen's blaster and it turned into a rooster which for some odd reason started pooping out eggs.

Smokescreen is shocked and confused.

"Shouldn't roosters fertalize the eggs?" said Smokescreen.

 **End Cutaway**

"I still don't know a thing about chickens, save for males being roosters and females being hens." said Smokescreen.

Later; all the residents were at the dinner table.

They were talking about their day when Lana sighed.

Sonic noticed it.

"Hey, you've hardly touched your lasagna, anything bothering you?" said Sonic.

"It just seems very different now." said Lana.

"How so?" Asked Penny.

"I just want to see some excitment." said Lana.

"I've got some." said Sonic.

He then placed his hands close to each other and pretended to move his right thumb with his left hand.

Lana saw this and sighed.

"Not that kind." She said.

Sonic and Penny groaned.

Sonic walked off before returning with some sticks and some fancy plates.

Lynn Sr noticed it and became shocked.

"Oh no, not my good china." said Lynn Sr.

Sonic then started twirling the plates on the sticks.

Lana sighed.

Sonic groaned as the plates fell onto the floor and broke.

Lynn Sr screamed like a little girl.

Later; Sonic had a saw in his hands and was sawing a box that Penny was in with her head on one side and her feet on the other.

"I never seem to know how this trick is pulled off." said Beast Boy.

"Agreed." said Raven.

Sonic finished sawing up Penny and split the boxes apart.

Lana sighed.

Sonic groaned and put the boxes back together and Penny climed out of them still intact.

She walked off, but both halves walked in seperate directions, shocking everyone.

"Wowzers." said Gadget.

"Shou-should we tell her she was actually cut in half or what?" said Randy.

"Nah I'm to freaked out by that." said Bugs.

Sonic dropped the saw and approached Lana.

"Alright, I'm getting tired of doing impressive tricks. Now tell us what is it you want so that we can enjoy this lasagna." said Sonic.

"The imp Mxyzptlk." said Lana.

"Except for that, come on, that guy kept on bugging us for a while and we've become to used to him showing up an-oh who am I kidding, I'm starting to miss that guy." said Sonic.

"Yeah I hate to admit it but even I found his trick of turning my ball into an animal great. He turned one into a dog and fell in love with Charles." said Lynn Jr.

"He even turned me into a Lego figure." Cyborg who was in his Lego figure form said.

Everyone became confused.

"Wowzers." said Gadget.

"Shouldn't you be upset about being Lego?" said Mike.

"Are you nuts I like being a Lego." said Cyborg.

Gadget sighed.

"Weird obviously." said Gadget.

"He even glued my cousin Francis to a moving train." said Knuckles.

Everyone started at Knuckles.

"You don't have a cousin named Francis." said Tails.

"Oh sorry, I thought we were just yelling stuff." said Knuckles.

"If we were yelling stuff, I'd be complaining about how Beast Boy left the toilet seat up." said Marco.

"Alright, alright, enough, if it'll take Mr Mxyzptlk to make things very interesting in this place, then I'm going to go find him." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"WHERE ARE MY LEGS!?" Penny yelled from another room.

"Definetly should have told her." said Bugs.


	6. Fighting Dominator's Forces

Back on the resort planet; Rocksteady was destroying tons of trees, much to the shock of Bushroot.

"OH NO, NOT THE PLANT LIFE!" yelled Bushroot.

He then started to cry causing the rhino to roll his eyes.

"Wimpy plant duck." said Rocksteady.

Wart and Strong who were behind a building saw everything.

"You take the plant, I've got the rhino." said Wart.

Strong nodded.

The two ran towards the two with pistols out.

"FREEZE!" yelled Wart.

The rhino and duck saw the two and shook their heads.

"Stupid pig." said Rocksteady.

Wart became mad.

"Run that by me again?" said Wart.

He ran to the rhino and started beating him up.

Strong fired some rounds at Bushroot who just opened himself up to make the bullets miss him.

"Miss me." said Bushroot.

Strong then pulled a flamethrower out and shot fire at him.

The duck screamed.

Wart who had managed to knock out Rocksteady saw everything and became confused.

"Since when did she carry a flamethrower?" said Wart.

He then shrugged it off.

Later; the two had Rocksteady and Bushroot tied up to a tree and were gone.

With Joker, Brainiac, and Dominator; the three were polluting the pools.

Dominator laughed.

"This planet will be very great once I turn it into a factory." said Dominator.

"Success rate 99.76%." said Brainiac.

"Make that .0000000000001% you overgrown computer." said a voice.

The trio turned and saw the heroes.

Dominator groaned.

"I should have know those four couldn't have dealt with you easily." said Dominator.

"But I can." said Joker.

He pulled out a pistol and shot Wart in the head, only for nothing to happen.

The clown became shocked.

"Uh oh." He said.

Wart chuckled.

"You should have known that I'd have unbreakable bones." said Wart.

He then removed the bullet from his forehead.

Joker is mad.

"Then I'll just kill your girl instead you pig." said Joker.

Joker aimed his gun at Strong, but before he could pull the trigger, Wart grabbed the clown prince of crime by the neck and started strangling him.

"You do that, and I swear the last thing you'll see is me ripping your eyes out and sticking them into your asshole so that you'll only be able to see yourself taking a very huge shit." said Wart.

Joker gulped and nodded in shock.

Wart tossed Joker into a polluted pool.

"Newly updated success rate; we're totally screwed." said Brainiac.

He then ran off screaming like a little girl.

"Now clear off this planet or else." said Wart.

Dominator became mad.

"Or else what?" said Dominator.

"Or this will happen to you." said Wart.

He pulled out his traveling pistol and shot Dominator in the leg, making her scream.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, WHY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" yelled Dominator.

Wart then aimed at Dominator's head.

"Till the count of three, one, two-"Wart said before Dominator stood up.

"Alright, alright, I'll go." said Dominator, "Just stay away from me, please."

She then vanished.

"Well, takes care of that, but what're we going to do now?" said Strong.

Wart did some thinking.

Later; all the pools and hot tubs were cleaned up of pollution.

Wart tossed a beach ball into a pool with a volleyball net.

"OH YEAH THIS IS FUN!" He shouted.

"And the visitors are returning." said Strong.

All the aliens who were kicked off the planet returned and resumed partying.

Wart smiled.

"Now this is a vacation resort." said Wart.


	7. Baby Inspector

Back at the Scottsman's home; his whole family was around the dinner table.

Mxyzptlk was sitting on a high chair.

"This is very embarrasing." the imp thought.

Dawntha looked at the Imp.

"You know he looks like that Imp that always bugs SuperMan." saod Dawntha

Her father laughed.

"Yeah right." said Scottsman.

A knocking sound was heard and Scottsman stood up before walking to the front door and opening it up to see Sonic in a mustache and a business suit on the otherside carrying a briefcase.

"Baby inspector." said Sonic, "I understand you got a new baby in the house."

Scottsman nodded.

"Yes I do, in the dining room." said Scottsman, "Come in."

Sonic walked into the house and over to Mxyzptlk.

"Wow, this little guy seems manly. I'm going to need a bathroom to see if it is a legit baby." said Sonic.

"Down the hall to the left." said Flora.

Sonic nodded.

"Thank you." said Sonic.

He picked up Mxyzptlk who became shocked.

"Hey, don't do that." the imp thought.

Sonic walked into a bathroom ans set Mxyzptlk down.

"I don't know what kind of inspector you are, but I ain't a baby." said Mxyzptlk.

Sonic removed the mustache and turned to the imp.

"No shit Sherlock." said Sonic.

Mxy is shocked

"You?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like? I'm getting you out of here." said Sonic.

"But what about the whole not being surprised by me anymore?" said Mxyzptlk.

"Eh we say a lot of things." said Sonic.

Mxy was confused and Sonic sighed.

"Ok the truth is we miss you." said Sonic, "You maybe annoying but you make the Manor fun."

Mxy smiled.

"Not to mention you gave us a memorable Columbus Day." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Mxy was outside and with three cages.

One was full of rats.

The second one full of raccoons

The third one full of badgers.

"HAPPY COLUMBUS DAY!" shouted Mxy.

He then made the cages vanis and the three animals ran off through the manor.

Tons of screaming sounds were heard.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Granted they were deadly animals that had rabies." said Sonic.

The door opened up and the Scottsman was mad.

"Hey, you ain't no baby inspector." said Scottsman.

Sonic gulped.

He then went to Sonic and grabbed him by the neck.

"YOU'RE THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG WHO LIVES IN THAT HUGE MANOR WITH TONS OF PEOPLE!" shouted the Scottsman. "I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE WITH MY NEW ADOPTED SON!"

"Your adopted son is actually a magical adult imp from the fifth dimension." said Sonic.

"No he isn't, I would have noticed." said Scottsman.

Sonic shook his head.

Even Mxy shook his head.

"Oh brother." said Mxy.

Scottsman became shocked.

"It spoke it's first words? Amazing." said Scottsman.

The imp became mad.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID TO THINK THAT A MIDDLE AGED IMP IS A BABY? YOU MUST BE THE MOST STUPIDEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! I'M ENDING THIS ALL RIGHT NOW, I'M A KLTPZYXM!" yelled Mxyzptlk.

Sonic became shocked.

"Did you just intentionally say your name backwards?" said Sonic.

Mxy looked at Sonic.

"Yes I did and this time I meant to to that on my own." He said and vanished.

Scottsman became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT ME ADOPTED SON!" yelled Scottsman.

He started crying as Sonic shook his head.

"Well no one's going to believe this." said Sonic.

Later; he returned to the mansion and told everyone the whole story, shocking them all.

"You're right, I don't believe it." said Bugs.

"Even I find it hard to believe that Mxyzptlk would say his name backwards willingly." said Batman who was in the room along with Superman, Supergirl and Wonder Woman shocking everyone.

"WHERE DID YOU FOUR COME FROM!" shouted Lana.

"We got a disturbance on radar with could turned out that our friend from the 5th Dimension is back." explained Supergirl.

"We were also coming up with a plan to send him back." said Womder Woman.

"Well you were seven minutes to late, he saved you the trickery." said Sonic.

The leagures left the building.

"Well this sucks, how're we supposed to enjoy ourselves now?" said Beast Boy.

Cyborg who was back to normal started crying.

"My Lego appearance is gone." Cyborg said before he resumed crying.

Lynn Sr carrying another tray of lasagna entered the room.

"Last batch is finished." said Lynn Sr.

But he stepped on Cyborg's tears and slipped on them before landing on his back.

The man groaned as the lasagna fell on his face.

"Perfect, hours down the drain." said Lynn Sr.

Everyone stared at the lasagna covered Lynn Sr and Sonic started snickering.

Lynn Sr became mad and tossed some lasagna at Sonic who moved out of the way.

The chunk of food wound up hitting Knuckles in the face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Knuckles.

Then everyone started throwing food at each other.

Sonic however was in the gameroom playing the Ben 10 reboot video game on Nintendo Switch.

"All this time we thought we needed that imp to make life more interesting when we just needed to make it interesting ourselves." said Sonic.

He then laughed.

"But he does bring the extra crazy we need as well." said Sonic and smiled.


	8. Mxyzptlk's Possible Return

In Sonic's room; the hedgehog got into his bunk and climbed under the blankets.

He yawned and smiled.

"By the time ninty days or sooner is up, the imp will be back to make things very interesting." said Sonic.

Then Duncan and Lynn Jr who were covered in lasagna chunks entered the room before grabbing some clothes and walked out the room.

Sonic smiled.

"Hopefully when the days are up, we'll have quite the party." said Sonic.

 **Flashforward**

Ninty Days later; the residents were in the mansion living room celebrating with Mxyzptlk.

Sonic was acting as the disk jockey.

"We were so wrong being annoyed with you, you make things more interesting." said Bugs.

The imp laughed.

"Yes I do, especially since I was the reason Warner Bros decided to make that Teen Titans Go film." said Mxyzptlk.

A record scratching sound was heard and everyone became mad.

"WHAT?!" yelled Beast Boy.

The imp gulped.

"Did I say I convinced the Warner Bros studio to make a Teen Titans Go film? I meant I gave them the idea." said the imp.

He shrieked in shock.

"That didn't come out right." said Mxyzptlk.

"GET HIM!" yelled Robin.

Then all the titans leaped on the imp and started beating him up.

"Eh, at least they got Will Arnett to voice Deathstroke in the film." said Sonic.

 **End Flashforward**

Sonic chuckled.

"Oh yeah, who doesn't like Will Arnett?" said Sonic.

Back on the vacation planet; Wart and Strong were in a hot tub with each other.

"Now this is the perfect vacation to be enjoying." said Strong.

"Yep, I just hope that Fishfins is taking good care of my apartment." said Wart.

In Wart's apartment; a huge party was going on.

King Butterfly was acting as the disk jockey.

He turned to Fishfins who was chugging beer out of a keg.

"How long till Wart returns home?" said King Butterfly.

"Sunday night." said Fishfins.

"PARTY!" yelled King Butterfly.

Everyone cheered.

Back on the vacationing planet.

"Oh well, can't worry about that now." said Wart.

He and Strong started making out.

"You're a very disturbing person Wart." said Strong.

"Shut up." Wart said flirtatiously.


End file.
